Real or Not?
by Bamon Javery TVD Nashville Fan
Summary: What could have happened when Damon went looking for Bonnie in 4x13 "Into the Wild" Mostly Bonnie/Damon but does talk about Elena/Damon, that's just how it came out.


**A/N: **I had this idea rolling around in my head, so I just thought I'd write it down! RL has given me writers block and I'm very sorry if this story sucks this is just me trying to get over that block. I'm still very much a Bonnie/Damon shipper (: and I have become a Steroline shipper as well. Anyways do enjoy and comment!

**Note: **In other news I finished Season 4 on TVD a two or three weeks ago! *happy dance* I had a marathon so it took me a day to finish it. Oh and if you want follow me on Twitter! **sophiayork13**

* * *

Damon wouldn't admit it to anyone, he wouldn't even admit it to himself half of the time, but he cared about Bonnie Bennett. Which is why had gone to go look for her himself. He went looking for the caramel skinned witch through the woods on the creepy forsaken island because he cared about her. As he walked through the woods looking for her he kept thing about Elena and the fact that she was sired to him. Yes, he loved her but he didn't want her to be his slave. He did like the fact that she seemed to be full of life when she was with him, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the sire bond or because she really felt like that around him. He came to a clearing and groaned, he felt like he had been going around in circles for the past hour and there was no sign of her anywhere. He hoped that she was still alive, she was strong so he knew she could take care of herself.

He turned around to go back when he saw her, "Bonnie, you're alive. We should get going." he said as he approached her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she looked around.

"Do you remember what happened? You set Silas free. Everyone left, I stayed to look for you" he said he took in her confused and scared expression

"No. I don't remember anything. Wait, why aren't you with Elena?" Bonnie asked as she gave him a wiry look.

"She went with Stefan and Rebekah" he said as he got closer to her.

"So what you got stuck looking for me?" she asked still unsure why it was him that stayed to look for her.

"I offered, I was worried that you had run off and done something stupid" he replied as he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm not you" she spat back as she started walking

"Wait.." Damon said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him.

Bonnie gave him an irritated look as she yanked her arm out of his grip, "I stayed to look for you because I care about you. I know that it doesn't seem like I care but I do. I don't know what I would have done of I hadn't found you alive. Yes, at first I didn't like you because you are related to Emily, and because you reminded me of her.."

She rolled her eyes and started walking, "I'm serious Bonnie. I know that I have feelings for Elena...but for some reason you keep popping into my head at the most random moments. I find myself admiring your strength and loyalty to the people you love.." Damon said as he stood in front of her, he couldn't believe he was admitting his feelings for her

Bonnie looked into his clear blue eyes and found herself believing every word he was saying. Damon slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and lightly caressed it, "I'm being completely honest, Bon-Bon"

She felt herself blush at the new nickname, "But you always call me judgy and you seem to never pay attention to me unless you need help getting out of some mess you made"

Damon smirked as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I call you judgy because I want to get under your skin. See what you'll do, something that doesn't involve setting my brain on fire"

Bonnie grinned, "You're lucky I haven't done that yet.." she said as she stepped closer to him

"We should get going.." he said reluctantly.

"Wait..." she said as she stood on her tipy toes and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

Damon felt like he couldn't breath. Her scent was intoxicating him and he felt the warmth of her body start to get closer. He closed his eyes and as he felt their lips touch in a slow sweet promising kiss. He, Damon Salvator, could not believe that Bonnie Bennett was kissing him. Never in a million years would be have believed they would be kissing.

She pulled back with a smile on her lips, "We should get going" she said as she moved around him and started walking.

"I have to admit, if we ever get another chance at life, I will definitely want to spend it with you" Damon said with a smile as he turned to follow her. When he turned around, she wasn't there. "Bonnie?" he called out as he started walking

Bonnie felt like she had been walking for hours. She sighed as she came to a clearing, that looked like the one they had set up camp at. She kept walking and spotted a figure hidden behind a bush.

"Hello?" she called out as she heard her name being called out.

"Damon?" Bonnie said, surprised that it was him who came to look for her.

"Bonnie. I could hug you right now" Damon said as he walked up to her, he hoped that she couldn't see his confusion.

"We need to get going before it get dark, Silo is free" she said as she looked at him.

Damon nodded, "Yeah I know, we're the only ones left. Stefan took Rebekah and Elena home" he said as he looked back to where he had been standing.

As they started walking back towards the beach he realized what had happened. It wasn't Bonnie who he had been talking to, it was Silas...


End file.
